


Misfortune - An FGOD!Error Story

by xSilentMidPlayz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe Sans(es) (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans is a Jerk (Undertale), M/M, Poor Errortale Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentMidPlayz/pseuds/xSilentMidPlayz
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Error. You see, his family is always the next destroyer of AUs. So, the oldest of his family would always be the next one once the current had retired. Error, had unfortunately been the oldest, meaning he'd have no choice but to be the next one. Not like people cared about his opinions anyways. Due to this, he had been pressured. Of course, his mother had died. Had to when he needed her the most. His father, like his blue strings, had ones too. Except they were red. Meaning they'd burn. Now, Error had been labelled as 'too soft' so of course, they were used on him. Often leaving burn marks that he'd have to hide behind his scarf and other clothes.In this journey, we'll be following Error to see if he'll finally get the justice he deserves, or if he'll be stuck destroying AUs, being the hated one.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Misfortune - An FGOD!Error Story

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was originally written on November 24, 2020.

_I was sitting peacefully on the couch when I had heard my parents yelling. Huh.? I slowly slid off, careful not to make a sound. I wanted to know what they were talking about after all. I tiptoed over to the corner to hear better. When I went, they stopped talking. I peaked over the corner to see dad use his strings on momma. My eyes had widened as I could feel my soul beat faster in panic, I could feel myself shaking. She was screaming.. I ran out, yelling, "Leave momma alone!" Bad mistake. He had then used them on me. I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks. Powerless as momma was still getting hurt.. All of a sudden I felt all glitch-y as I then realized I had my strings around dad. I blinked a bit before slightly glancing in a mirror nearby to see that I had these tear marks.. I didn't question it. Dada still had his strings around momma.. I got angry.. Bad mistake as I realized the strings had turned red.. I was.. burning dada.. I immediately let go as he fell to the ground and started coughing. I promised to myself I'll never EVER use those strings. They hurt people. All of a sudden dad had picked me up and smiled at me. "Now, Error, what was that!?" He said in amusement. I noticed mom had started getting up slowly. "You can use red strings at such a young age!" I didn't like them.. He noticed my hesitation in wanting to use them. "Hm. It's always the failures who get lucky." He said, bitterly. "The mistakes- The misfortunes." I didn't like his words.. They.. Hurt.. He placed me down on the floor. Leaving me to my own feelings. _  
...__

__I shot up out of my bed, breathing heavily for a few minute before calming down. Another one.. Really..? I sighed as I got up. As if on queue, I had gotten a text. Glancing over it. 'From: >:( [Dad]'. I sighed. Immediately knowing he wanted me to destroy another AU. This meant that Ink had created again. If only we could have a truce. ..Yeah right. I'm being soft again. Ink would never want to be friends. Have you seen our fights?! They're intense! Oh. wait. Of course I have. That's me. Of course I was there. I sighed. I opened up a portal to a random AU and looked around. Hmm. Of course, whenever I delete the AU, I learned first hand that the monsters fall down and they all scream. I remember that day.. Now I kill all of the monsters first before I delete it. Hm. What AU? I looked around, staring at the code to see it was Handplates Copy #57. I personally didn't like this AU due to the horrible backstory. ..It looked like it was made awhile back as Sans and Papyrus were still in their.. 'Prisons'.. I shivered at the word. Walking around, and looking for a monster. Actually.. Something was telling me I should hurry. I mean, I wasn't complaining. I hated this AU. I hesitated a bit before deciding I should just delete it. Right now, without killing them. It'll be over quickly, and I can hopefully forget this. Pulling out the code, I heard an ink splatter. My eyes widened as I quickly tried to delete it, and instead, got flung at a wall. God dammit. Maybe I shouldn't have hesitated.. I quickly teleported to the other side of the AU, hopefully to get some time before pulling out the code and this time immediately pressing the button to delete it. Hopping into a portal to some random Outertale copy. I had started breathing heavily. God, I really didn't wanna deal with Ink right now. Not yet at least. My head is still stressed out already. I heard shouting so I got up to see Outer staring at me. So wait.. Who was- And then I got tackled. I shoved said person off and looked to see who it was. Ink!? God dammit. "Error! What the hell!?" He had said. I mean I guess it was new for me to just straight up delete it. By now he knows how I do things. I sighed as I prepared my strings. All of a sudden he used his paint to tie me hostage. This is why I need to keep my guard up. And why in Outertale of all places? "Now, tell me why you destroy the AUs!" Ink has always been the one to try and convince me not to. Again. Like I had a choice. They wanted a destroyer, here I am. I sighed. My hands were free. Sort of. I don't think he noticed. Before he did, I used my strings to quickly wrap around him, surprising him, and for the paint to disappear. It did. I kept him there like that when suddenly his eyes had went red with target symbols.. Huh? "You probably destroy them because your jealous of being alone!" He had said. ..That was unlike him.. These bad insults just kept going at me as I started hesitating. I-I didn't wanna remember.. And I don't need to.. Soon enough, red. My eyes shot open as I had heard him stop. ..I used.. Red strings..? I immediately let go, and picking him up as he had went unconscious. What did I do!? I examined the damage. I could fix this at home. Sighing as I went through a portal into mine, laying him on a chair, and just fixing and healing him up. Laying him onto my bed to just relax there. I mean, I don't have a guest room because nobody would wanna be my guest. I sighed as I stared at the burn marks on him. Leaning over in concern before noticing my scarf had fallen down a bit. Panicking, I quickly lifted it up before noticing I had burnt a bit of his scarf. I frowned. He always seemed to like that. Thinking, I decided I could fix it up. I carefully took it off of him and got to work. The end of the scarf had faded into a deep ocean blue. Smiling, I folded it neatly and placed it on the nightstand with a note that had said, 'Hi there! I really didn't mean to hurt you that bad.. I noticed your scarf had been damaged and knew how much you liked it so I tried to fix it without making it look bad. -Error' I walked out of the room, closing it gently before deciding I could chill on the couch and finish one of my dolls. Yeah, that'd be fun. I had picked up Nightmare's. I had kept failing the tentacles and having to redo it. Eventually giving up. But, not this time! The moment I picked it up I had heard a little bit of shuffling from my room. He must've woken up. I sighed, deciding to ignore it as I went back to working on the doll. After a few seconds, I noticed the sound of my door opening. Eh, he might be curious. I sighed before staring at my hand.. I had produced red strings. Summoning them, before them turning into blue ones. I promised myself I wouldn't.. I heard a sound of paint from in the background. Hm. He must've left. At least more time for me. I continued working on the Nightmare doll until I had started dozing off, the doll being placed back on the shelf with the others. I smiled softly as I thought to myself silently, closing my eyes. Yeah, I could some sleep, considering all this stress.. I could relax a bit. And that's exactly what I did._ _


End file.
